Total Pokemon Armageddon
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: Xerneus and Registeel are demented hosts who love to torture teens! So they selected 30 ocs, 15 girls and boys, to torture for their amusement! Applications Closed! New poll on profile! Also, OC submission for new contestant is open!
1. Chapter 1

The camera picked up on an island and on the island were 2 Pokemon.

The one on the left was a blue deer with multicolored horns, and was smiling.

The one on the right was a steel golem that seemed to have 7 eyes and looked spherical.

" Hello everyone out there, I am Xerneus and this is my co-host, Registeel," said the deer.

Registeel just walked away.

" Sorry, Registeel is not thrilled about this, he hates teenagers," said Xerneus smiling with a menacing tone.

" I HATE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE BRATTY AND SPOILED!" yelled Registeel off screen. P.S. that is Registeel's opinion, not mine.

" Anyways, here is our application for your OC to join our torturous and malicious island!" announced Xerneus happily.

**Our app has a few rules too, **

**1. No gays, bisexuals, or lesbians. I am not trying to be sexist, I am just different, and I like it!**

**2. No legendaries, but we all know that rule!**

**3. You are allowed to submit mega evolutions!**

**4. Finally, you can submit up to 4 ocs.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Evolve: optional**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Relationship: optional**

**History: optional**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Accesories:**

**Other stuff or important info I forgot to mention:**


	2. Chapter 2 Update number 1!

Xerneus and Registeel are on the island, while Registeel is holding a strip of paper.

" Hello, we have an update for you!" yelled Xerneus happily.

" *sigh* Well, here are the characters accepted so far," said Registeel clearly annoyed.

**Boys:**

**Cruz the machop: The social misfit: me**

**Boner the Barbaracle: The strong silent gamer: me**

**Damon the gallade: The cheerful twin: Flim-flam brothers**

**Victor the shiny bisharp: The twin protector: Flim-flam brothers**

**Jasper the dragonite: The cheerful giant: Dark arcanine 33**

**Flame the quilava: The music lover: Good or bad critics**

**Jeffery the fletchinder: The mature bird: Wolflover595**

**Shadow the shiny umbreon: The overprtective brother: seraphimstarlight13**

**Kai the blaziken: The bad a... loner: Dragon132**

**Girls:**

**Gale the gardevoir: The love hating attractor: me**

**Lynda the slurpuff: The sweet loving nerd: me**

**Lara the shiny noibat: The tough girl: Wolflover595**

**Aurora the shiny glaceon: The shy sister: seraphimstarlight13**

**Dakota the goodra: The sweet and shy tomboy: Dark arcanine 33**

**Gracie the ralts: The shy bookworm: Rainbow**

**Rosa the chikorita: The Traumatized Optimist: Chuchu0**

**Reyna the mienshao: The strict protector: Dragon132**

**Ava the riolu: The strange explorer: Dark bloodclaw**

**Can someone please send in some evil ocs, please?**

**I also need an eeveelution who can break Aurora out of her shyness, like Inferno.**


	3. Chapter 3 Update number 2!

Xerneus and Registeel are on the island, while Registeel is holding a strip of paper.

" Hello, we have another update for you!" yelled Xerneus happily.

" *sigh* Well, here are the other characters accepted so far," said Registeel clearly annoyed.

" We also have a new number of characters competing!" yelled Xerneus with an evil smile.

**Boys:**

**Cruz the machop: The social misfit: me**

**Boner the Barbaracle: The strong silent gamer: me**

**Damon the gallade: The cheerful twin: Flim-flam brothers**

**Victor the shiny bisharp: The twin protector: Flim-flam brothers**

**Jasper the dragonite: The cheerful giant: Dark arcanine 33**

**Flame the quilava: The music lover: Good or bad critics**

**Jeffery the fletchinder: The mature bird: Wolflover595**

**Shadow the shiny umbreon: The overprtective brother: seraphimstarlight13**

**Kai the blaziken: The bad a... loner: Dragon132**

**Seth the seedot: The evil smarty pants: Dragon132**

**Nero the froakie: The stealthy comrade: Victory fire**

**Brucie the croconaw: The Swampish Daredevil: Charming Crescendo**

**Croaker the toxicroak: The Evil Frog: Wolflover595**

**Willie the jolteon: The Clever Fox: Wolflover595**

**Number of boys needed: 1**

**Girls:**

**Gale the gardevoir: The love hating attractor: me**

**Lynda the slurpuff: The sweet loving nerd: me**

**Lara the shiny noibat: The tough girl: Wolflover595**

**Aurora the shiny glaceon: The shy sister: seraphimstarlight13**

**Dakota the goodra: The sweet and shy tomboy: Dark arcanine 33**

**Gracie the ralts: The shy bookworm: Rainbow**

**Rosa the chikorita: The Traumatized Optimist: Chuchu0**

**Reyna the mienshao: The strict protector: Dragon132**

**Ava the riolu: The strange explorer: Dark bloodclaw**

**Number of girls needed: 7**


	4. Chapter 4 Update number 3!

Xerneus and Registeel are on the island, while Registeel is holding a strip of paper.

" Hello, we have another update for you!" yelled Xerneus happily.

" *sigh* Well, here are the other characters accepted so far," said Registeel clearly annoyed.

" We also have a new number of characters competing!" yelled Xerneus with an evil smile.

**Boys:**

**Cruz the machop: The social misfit: me**

**Boner the Barbaracle: The strong silent gamer: me**

**Damon the gallade: The cheerful twin: Flim-flam brothers**

**Victor the shiny bisharp: The twin protector: Flim-flam brothers**

**Jasper the dragonite: The cheerful giant: Dark arcanine 33**

**Flame the quilava: The music lover: Good or bad critics**

**Jeffery the fletchinder: The mature bird: Wolflover595**

**Shadow the shiny umbreon: The overprtective brother: seraphimstarlight13**

**Kai the blaziken: The bad a... loner: Dragon132**

**Seth the seedot: The evil smarty pants: Dragon132**

**Nero the froakie: The stealthy comrade: Victory fire**

**Brucie the croconaw: The Swampish Daredevil: Charming Crescendo**

**Croaker the toxicroak: The Evil Frog: Wolflover595**

**Willie the jolteon: The Clever Fox: Wolflover595**

**Thorn the leafeon: The Mischevious Jerk: Seraphimstarlight13**

**Number of boys needed: 0**

**Girls:**

**Gale the gardevoir: The love hating attractor: me**

**Lynda the slurpuff: The sweet loving nerd: me**

**Lara the shiny noibat: The tough girl: Wolflover595**

**Aurora the shiny glaceon: The shy sister: seraphimstarlight13**

**Dakota the goodra: The sweet and shy tomboy: Dark arcanine 33**

**Gracie the ralts: The shy bookworm: Rainbow**

**Rosa the chikorita: The Traumatized Optimist: Chuchu0**

**Reyna the mienshao: The strict protector: Dragon132**

**Ava the riolu: The strange explorer: Dark bloodclaw**

**Rebecca the dratini: The crazy girl: Magnum .L. Hawk**

**Alice the houndour: The Tomboy: Magnum .L. Hawk**

**Number of girls needed: 5**


	5. Chapter 5 Update number 4!

Xerneus and Registeel are on the island, while Registeel is holding a strip of paper.

" Hello, we have another update for you!" yelled Xerneus happily.

" *sigh* Well, here are the other characters accepted so far," said Registeel clearly annoyed.

" We also have a new number of characters competing!" yelled Xerneus with an evil smile.

**Boys:**

**Cruz the machop: The social misfit: me**

**Boner the Barbaracle: The strong silent gamer: me**

**Damon the gallade: The cheerful twin: Flim-flam brothers**

**Victor the shiny bisharp: The twin protector: Flim-flam brothers**

**Jasper the dragonite: The cheerful giant: Dark arcanine 33**

**Flame the quilava: The music lover: Good or bad critics**

**Jeffery the fletchinder: The mature bird: Wolflover595**

**Shadow the shiny umbreon: The overprtective brother: seraphimstarlight13**

**Kai the blaziken: The bad a... loner: Dragon132**

**Seth the seedot: The evil smarty pants: Dragon132**

**Nero the froakie: The stealthy comrade: Victory fire**

**Brucie the croconaw: The Swampish Daredevil: Charming Crescendo**

**Croaker the toxicroak: The Evil Frog: Wolflover595**

**Willie the jolteon: The Clever Fox: Wolflover595**

**Thorn the leafeon: The Mischevious Jerk: Seraphimstarlight13**

**Number of boys needed: 0**

**Girls:**

**Gale the gardevoir: The love hating attractor: me**

**Lynda the slurpuff: The sweet loving nerd: me**

**Lara the shiny noibat: The tough girl: Wolflover595**

**Aurora the shiny glaceon: The shy sister: seraphimstarlight13**

**Dakota the goodra: The sweet and shy tomboy: Dark arcanine 33**

**Gracie the ralts: The shy bookworm: Rainbow**

**Rosa the chikorita: The Traumatized Optimist: Chuchu0**

**Reyna the mienshao: The strict protector: Dragon132**

**Ava the riolu: The strange explorer: Dark bloodclaw**

**Rebecca the dratini: The crazy girl: Magnum .L. Hawk**

**Alice the houndour: The Tomboy: Magnum .L. Hawk**

**Mystic the meowstic: The depressed loner: Leafeon51**

**Sting the beedril: The mistaken girl: Guest**

**Felecia the floette: The star quality: Secretagent**

**Number of girls needed: 1**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the campers!

Xerneus and Registeel looked happy and looked at the camera.

" Hello world!" yelled Xerneus. " We are proud to announce that we have enough ocs for our contest!"

A boat came up, holding... Nothing.

" What the heck?" asked Xerneus.

" Hello," said a froakie that was behind them.

" AAAAAAHHHH!" yelled the demented hosts simultaneously.

" Where did you come from?" asked Registeel obviously scared out of his mind.

" I've been here the entire time," said the froakie.

" You're Nero right?" asked Xerneus calming down.

" Yes," said the froakie.

" Well that explains it, your application said you were a master of stealth," said Xerneus.

The froakie was gone.

" Where is he now?" asked Registeel.

" I'm on top of your head," said Nero as he hopped off.

Another boat came up, while a machop with a backwards baseball cap hopped off it.

" Hey Cruz," said Xerneus.

" Hey Xerneus, this place doesn't look like the brochure one bit," said Cruz angrily looking around.

" We know," said Registeel.

" You make me sick," said Cruz as he walked away.

" I guess we all know who is leaving first," said Xerneus as another boat came up.

A ralts hopped off the boat, reading a book.

" Hey there Gracie," said Xerneus.

Gracie looked up from her book and waved, and walked away without saying a word.

The next boat came up holding a shiny glaceon with a necklace made from different gems, as well as a shiny umbreon with a similar necklace.

" Hello Shadow and Aurora," said Registeel.

" H-hi," said Aurora walking away.

Shadow followed her and finds that Cruz is flirting with her. Shadow immediatly got angry and used shadow claw on Cruz, knocking him down.

" What's wrong with you?" asked Cruz angrily.

" Don't talk to my sister," threatened Shadow as Cruz walked away.

The next boat came up holding a beedril.

" What are you doing here?" asked Registeel.

" I'm Sting," said the beedril.

" I don't remember accepting an extra guy," said Xerneus.

" EXCUSE ME?!" yelled Sting completely pissed. " YOU F*CKING RETARD I AM A GIRL, GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!"

Sting flew next to Gracie, who looked frightened.

" Wow, that was loud," said Xerneus.

A new boat came, carrying 4 people, a leafeon with a scar on its chest, a Barbaracle playing a gameboy, a goodra who looked very angry, and a floette that was blue and was surrounded by a paparazzi.

" Hello Thorn, Felecia, Dakota and... I forgot your name," said Registeel.

The gamer continued playing his gameboy and took out a sticky note and slapped it on Registeel's face.

" HEY!" yelled Registeel angrily.

Dakota took the note and read it aloud, " Boner," read Dakota.

The gamer nodded and walked away.

" That's his name?" asked Xerneus stifling in a laugh.

" I guess," said Registeel.

Felecia just stood on the boat, posing for each of the cameras.

Thorn just got off the boat, and he froze when he saw Aurora.

He smiled evilly and ran up to Aurora and pounced on her.

" Thorn!" yelled Aurora angrily.

" Hey Aurora," said Thorn evilly.

Suddenly, Shadow bit on Thorn's tail, trying to get him off.

Yet he wouldn't come off.

Cruz then used strength to pound Thorn off of Aurora. Though, Thorn had Aurora's necklace.

Luckily, he landed next to Boner and he has grudges against leafeon. So he got up, put his hand on Thorn's head, and pushed without any effort, jamming Thorn's paws into the ground.

" Help," muttered Thorn.

Boner grabbed the necklace and gave it to Shadow.

" Thanks," said Shadow as Boner walked next to Gracie, who couldn't help but blush at the sight of Boner.

000

Gracie: That guy looks kinda cute. But I don't think he'll be interested on a bookworm like me.

000

Dakota just walked next to Cruz.

Registeel was struggling to get Felecia off the boat.

" Get on the island woman!" yelled Registeel.

" No! I wanna be exposed to camera!" yelled Felecia smiling at the cameras.

Registeel lifted up Felecia bridal style and carried her to the island.

" You disgust me," said Felecia.

Another boat came with another 4 contestants. A shiny bisharp, a gallade, a slurpuff eating a lollipop, and a noibat who looked ticked off.

" Hello, Lynda, Lara, Victor, and Damon," said Xerneus.

" LARA!" yelled a voice.

The others turned around to see a hot swanna fly towards Lara.

" Oh arceus!" yelled Lara as she flew away, but not fast enough for the swanna.

" I've caught you my sweet," said the swanna creepily.

" Help," muttered Lara.

" Who are you?" asked Xerneus.

" I am Chauncey," said the swanna as she hugged Lara tighter.

" I remember you, you were that lesbian girl, we never accepted you," said Registeel angrily.

" Sorry, but the author just became a lazy bum and accepted me," said Chauncey.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from another island.

" Shut up!" yelled everyone.

" I have a restraining order on this girl!" yelled Lara.

" A hot girl, plus another hot girl, equals a big hunk of hot!" yelled Cruz showing off his muscles.

" I'm flattered, but I'm a lesbian," said Chauncey.

" Even better!" yelled Cruz. " Kiss her!" yelled Cruz taking out a camera.

" I thought you'd never ask," said Chauncey as she kissed Lara. Yet Lara used dark pulse in her mouth, making her let go of her. She glared at Cruz angrily.

" I'll kill you!" yelled Lara as Cruz ran away.

" Ok, now, Damon how are ya?" asked Xerneus.

" I feel great, I'm gonna win because in strong and I'm the best looking," said Damon.

" Wow, you and Cruz could be brothers," said Registeel.

" I already have a brother," said Damon pointing to Victor.

" Yes, and don't touch my brother," said Victor as he and his brother walked away.

" Wow, he and Shadow could be brothers," said Registeel.

" DO YOU HAVE ANY CANDY!?" yelled Lynda as if she were about to have a heart attack.

" No," said Registeel.

The slurpuff ran off the boat and stood next to Damon, staring at him.

A new boat came holding another 4 people, a very cheerful dragonite, a sexy gardevoir that was a shiny, a depressed meowstic, and a fletchinder.

" Hey there Jasper, Gale, Jeffery, and Mystic," said Xerneus.

" Hey Mystic, what happened in your past?" asked Registeel.

Mystic's eyes started tearing up and started crying, and walked away. While she was doing that, Registeel was giggling and the other campers were glaring at him, including Xerneus.

" What was that for?" asked Jasper.

" I like the misery of others," said Registeel.

Jeffery flew next to Lara and couldn't help but blush.

" Hey, I'm Jeffery," said Jeffery.

" Hey, I'm Lara," said Lara.

Both start blushing.

Gale walks next to everyone and every boy and Chauncey couldn't help but blush at her.

000

Cruz: Hot...

000

Boner: * Playing his game*

000

Jasper walked next to Dakota and blushed extremely red.

" Are you ok dude?" asked Dakota.

" Yeah, I'm ok," said Jasper.

A new boat came, holding a blaziken, a chikorita, a shiny toxicroak, and a dratini holding a bomb.

" Hi there Kai, Rosa, Croaker, and Rebecca," said Xerneus.

" Time for bombs!" yelled Rebecca as she threw the bombs at the hosts.

" What the heck," said Registeel.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Croaker. " That was hilarious!"

Kai just walked away under a tree, away from the contestants.

" I just want to have fun, so please don't spoil it," said Rosa as she walked away

A new boat came up, holding a jolteon, a Riolu, a croconaw with a green mohawk, and a seedot.

" Hey there Ava, Brucie, Willie, and Seth," said Registeel.

Willie walked next to Aurora and they couldn't help but blush at eachother, but Shadow got in between them, and glared at Willie.

000

Willie: What's his problem!?

000

Ava and Brucie were having a conversation.

" Then, I did 6 full 360s in 5 seconds over the sharpedos!" yelled Brucie.

Ava laughed.

" Wow, you taste daring!" laughed Ava.

Seth just stood there looking at them.

" Ok, ugh, Ava, can you help me across the dock?" asked Seth shyly.

" Of course!" yelled Ava as she walked Seth across the dock. Making Brucie jealous.

000

Brucie: Seth, do not take my woman!

000

The final boat came holding a quilava listening to some music, a mienshao, and a houndour.

" Hello Flame, Reyna, and Alice," said Registeel.

Flame was listening to his music and walked away without saying a word.

" Hello," said Reyna as she walked up to Kai.

Alice was just staring at Flame.

" Alice, are you ok?" asked Xerneus.

Alice still didn't answer.

" Oh well, now let's show you around," said Xerneus.

At the campgrounds.

000

Xerneus: This is the confessional where you can share your secrets and junk.

000

Gracie: Boner, I hope he likes me... * takes out a book and starts reading*

000

Dakota: Jasper seemed very weird.

000

Seth: Mmmm, my plan is working, people are falling under my cute charm!

000

**I think Seth is going evil... Now, what will the teams be? Will Gracie get Boner? Will I ever stop talking? Find out next time on Total, Pokemon, Armageddon!**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Grounded!

The campers walked with Xerneus and Registeel.

In the mess hall.

" This is the mess hall, where you will have your breakfast, lunch, and supper here," said Xerneus. " Speaking of which, LUNCH!" yelled Xerneus as Regusteel came behind a counter and threw unknown slop at the campers. While some campers caught it, while others weren't so lucky, those being Cruz, Chauncey, Felecia, Damon, Lara, Jeffery, and Croaker.

" EEEEEWWW!" yelled Felecia obviously disgusted.

" What is this stuff?" asked Cruz.

" That is a secret," said Xerneus.

" I just want this stuff off me," said Lara.

" I'll clean it off," said Jeffery with a towel, wiping off Lara's face.

" Thanks," said Lara blushing.

Chauncey, she was jealous.

000

Lara: Jeffery is so nice, I hope he likes me...

000

Chauncey: That guy had better get away from my woman! She is so hot, and I want her!

000

" Anyways, eat up!" yelled Xerneus.

" I'll pass," said Alice.

" Me too," said Dakota.

Meanwhile, Boner was playing his game with one hand and eating his slop at the same time. It was as if he didn't notice it was slop. Everyone stared in awe.

000

Croaker: That guy has guts of steel.

000

Lynda: *holding a slop bowl* I wonder if there is sugar in this... *shoves the entire thing in her face*

000

Gracie: That may have been disgusting... But it was also the bravest thing I have ever seen.

000

Cruz: Boner and I know eachother from camp and we were picked on with our friends, Rodman the hypochondriac, Griff the human vacuum, and Carson. We all became great friends and we never left our sides. I kinda have a soft side, but don't tell anyone.

000

" Anyways, let's pick out team names," said Xerneus.

" Our first team is the Ballistic Barbaracles, they are Cruz, Boner, Damon, Willie, Croaker, Aurora, Lara, Chauncey, Rosa, and Gracie," said Xerneus.

" The next team is the Terrific Talonflames, they are Jeffery, Seth, Kai, Thorn, Shadow, Gale, Lynda, Felecia, Rebecca, and Mystic," said Registeel.

" Our final team is the Malevolent Mienshaos, they are Flame, Nero, Victor, Jasper, Brucie, Ava, Reyna, Alice, Dakota, and Sting," said Registeel.

" Why am I not with Aurora!?" yelled Shadow angrily.

" Why am I with this lesbian!?" yelled Lara angrily.

" Why am I not with Damon!?" yelled Victor angrily.

" Because we want to make your lives miserable!" yelled Registeel.

" Don't worry Lara, now we can be together," said Chauncey as she winked at Lara.

Lara shuddered.

" Ok, our first challenge is an underground maze, you and your team just have to find your way out of this maze, the first team that comes up to the surface, wins and gets an award, the second placer is saved, but gets no prize, the last placer, has to send someone home," explained Xerneus.

Underground.

The teams were spread into different locations.

" Ready, set, go!" yelled Registeel through a megaphone.

The teams were off.

Mienshaos.

Everyone was walking, while Victor was steaming.

" What's wrong Victor?" asked Reyna walking beside him.

" I need to protect my brother," said Victor angrily.

" Don't worry, I'm sure he is fine," said Reyna smiling.

" You don't know anything about Damon," muttered Victor.

Reyna frowned and walked ahead of Victor, leaving him alone.

000

Victor: Why does she care about me?

000

Meanwhile, Dakota and Jasper were having a conversation.

" Ok, favorite color?" asked Jasper.

" Orange," answered Dakota.

" I like lake blue," said Jasper.

They both giggled and blushed.

000

Jasper: Dakota is so nice...

000

Dakota: I like Jasper ok! He is so nice and cheerful and he looks hot!

000

Barbaracles.

The Barbaracles were walking with Boner taking up the rear, with Gracie at his side.

" Umm, Boner?" asked Gracie quiet as a mouse.

Boner looked down at Gracie with curiosity in his eye.

" I, um," stuttered Gracie.

Boner stopped walking and kneeled down so he could look at Gracie with his face in front of hers.

" Gracie, do you like me?" asked Boner. With Gracie being shocked that he could talk, while mostly that he found out her little secret.

" Y-yes," said Gracie sheepishly. " What gave it away?"

" Every time you look at me you blush, you always look away when I look at you, and I overheard you in the confessional," said Boner.

" Oh, um, ugh," muttered Gracie shyly.

Suddely Boner punched a stalagmite, and it opened up, revealing alot of rare candies.

" Boner?" asked Gracie.

Boner grabbed a basket lying on the ground, filled it with the rare candies, and gave the basket to Gracie.

" This is my gift to you, if you want to evolve," said Boner.

" Boner..." said Gracie.

Suddenly, she was cut off by Boner, kissing her on the forehead.

" Let's go," said Boner, playing his game yet again and carried Gracie on his shoulder as he walked.

Talonflames.

Everyone was walking as usual. When suddenly...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Everyone turned around to see a giant cloud of smoke and fire while 4 people came out of the cloud, covered in ashes. Those people being Rebecca, Lynda, Thorn, and Seth.

" What... Just... Happened?" asked Jeffery shocked.

" Rebecca happened," said Thorn, glaring at Rebecca.

" I LIKE BOMBS!" yelled Rebecca.

000

Seth: If we lose this, Rebecca is sooooo going home!

000

Meanwhile with the Barbaracles.

Everyone was walking as usual. While Damon, Willie, and Cruz were having a conversation.

" So, who do you like?" asked Damon to Willie.

" I have a huge crush on Aurora," said Willie looking at Aurora.

" Ok, so Cruz who do you like?" asked Damon.

Cruz seemed to be daydreaming.

" Cruz, what are you looking at?" asked Damon, he then realized Cruz was looking at Rosa, his eyes were hearts.

" Cruz!" yelled Damon, snapping Cruz out of his trance.

" Hugh?" asked Cruz not knowing what happened.

" You like Rosa," said Damon in a sing song voice.

" Dude, you're crazy," said Cruz "I do not like that, weird, freaky, cute, adorable, talented, beautiful... WAIT A MINUTE!"

Damon just chuckled.

Talonflames.

The campers were running towards what seemed to be light.

" We are so outta here!" yelled Shadow.

" That's a jinx!" yelled Thorn.

" That's just a myth," said Shadow.

When they came towards the light, they heard a sizzling sound.

" What's that sound?" asked Gale.

" Guys, look at the wall!" yelled Seth.

Everyone turned around to see a stick of dynamite in the wall.

" RUUUUUUUNN!" yelled Thorn as he and everyone ran.

Above ground.

Xerneus and Registeel were next to the hole, eating a five star buffet.

" What's taking the campers so long?" asked Xerneus with a mouth full of food.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Suddenly all the campers bursted out of the hole inside a blaze of fire.

They fell to the ground, all covered in ash except for Alice, Flame, Kai, and Jeffery because of them all being fire types.

" WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" yelled Xerneus.

" Don't play dumb, we know you put the dynamite in the cave!" yelled Alice angrily.

" What are you talking about?" asked Registeel. " We never put dynamite in the cave,"

" What?" asked Sting.

Suddenly, they heard giggling.

They turned around to see Rebecca, giggling like the psycho she is.

" Rebecca, did you plant the bomb?" asked Lara angrily.

Rebecca nodded.

Everyone glared at Rebecca.

000

Seth: She.

000

Jeffery: Is.

000

Gale: So.

000

Thorn: Going.

000

Shadow: Home!

000

Felecia: *posing for the camera*

000

" So who won?" asked Croaker.

" Well we looked at the camera footage and found that the Barbarcles get 1st place, the Mienshaos get 2nd, and the Talonflames came in dead last!" exclaimed Xerneus.

" Now, Barbaracles, your reward is a 5- star buffet!" announced Xerneus as a Wooper intern came and pushed the cart filled with different food slowly, because of the interns lack of hands. All the barbaracles stared in awe, even Boner, he dropped his game in the process.

" Can't you go faster George?" asked Registeel.

The intern rolled its eyes and stopped pushing.

" As usual the rules state the 2nd placers get no reward, while the last placers have to go eliminate someone," said Registeel.

All the Talonflames sulked and walked away.

In the mess hall.

Brucie called Ava, Nero, and Sting to come see him behind the mess hall.

" What do you want croc?" asked Sting.

" I want to form an alliance with you," said Brucie.

" Why us?" asked Ava. " This tastes fishy,"

" I accept," said Nero creepily.

" Me too," said Sting.

Ava thought for a minute and said...

" Yes!" yelled Ava.

" Awesome, let's meet in the morning," said Brucie as they went their separate ways.

Unknown to them, Seth was listening to the whole thing.

000

Seth: An alliance? I should get rid of one of them soon, but they are stupid targets. Sting is a tomboy, Brucie is just cuckoo, Nero is just plain creepy, and Ava... No comment.

000

At elimination.

The 10 teammates sat at the bonfire, sulking.

" Alright, in case you haven't seen other TPIs, the rules are you cast your votes, and the person with the most votes, leaves," said Xerneus.

000

Thorn: Easy, Rebecca.

000

Jeffery: Sorry Rebecca, you deserve it.

000

Gale: Rebecca, bye bye.

000

Felecia: Isn't it obvious, that dragon thing is soooooooooooo, gone!

000

" Alright, the votes are in, the first pecha berry goes to, Seth," said Xerneus.

Seth hopped over to get his berry.

" Shadow," said Xerneus as Shadow walked up to get his berry.

" Kai," said Xerneus as she threw the berry at the bad *ss.

" Lynda," said Xerneus as Lynda got her berry excitedly.

" Gale," said Xerneus as Gale shrugged and got her berry.

" Jeffery," said Xerneus as Jeffery flew over to get his berry.

" Next, Mystic," said Xerneus as she threw the berry at the silent girl.

" Ok, the votes are unanimous, the person leaving is..." said Xerneus.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Felecia!" yelled Xerneus.

" What?" asked Felecia shocked.

000

Seth: *giggles* I know I said I would vote for Rebecca, but she could be useful. So I chose the most useless person here!

000

Registel had to pick her up bridal style again to get her on the boat.

" Let me go!" yelled Felecia. " DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

Felecia was duck taped to a giant rocket.

" Behold, the blast of shame!" yelled Xerneus as she pressed the button.

" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Felecia as she was blasted into the air.

With the Barbaracles.

The Barbaracles went asleep after the party they had. Except for 2 people.

Boner and Gracie.

Outside.

Gracie was looking through the boys cabin window while standing on a stool, looking at Boner play his game.

She then taped a note to the window.

**Wow. Felecia got eliminated, I kinda expected that. Also, you can send carepackages and dares now! YAY! Now what is in the note? Will Chauncey stalk Lara more? Will you give Chuchu0 suggestions on his new poll?! Find out next time on Total! Pokemon! Armageddon!**

**Felecia: Read, Review, and send some care packages and dares!**


	8. Chapter 8 Non-helpful Fear Facing!

In the Barbaracles boys cabin.

Everyone was awake, chatting, except Cruz who was outside, with flowers in his hand, Damon with a smile on his face, as well as Willie.

" Dude, you can do this," said Willie.

" I don't think so guys," said Cruz nervously.

" Just knock on her door and ask Rosa if she likes you," said Damon.

" Ok," said Cruz with his head held high.

In the barbaracles girls cabin.

Everyone else was asleep until they heard a knock at the door.

" Who could that be?" asked Rosa.

" I don't know," said Gracie.

Gracie walked up to the door and saw Cruz with flowers in his hand.

" Gracie, ugh can I see Rosa please?" asked Cruz.

" Ugh, why?" asked Gracie shyly.

" I want to talk to her," said Cruz.

" Ok, I'll let you talk to her," said Gracie as she walked away to tell Rosa the news.

When the talk ended, Rosa came to the door.

" What is it?" asked Rosa full of enthusiasm.

" I... Ugh... Do... You...Like... Me?" asked Cruz with hesitation in his voice.

Rosa seemed shocked, Cruz seemed very immature and a jock, but on the inside, he was a true gentleman.

" Yes, and you should express that good to everyone!" yelled Rosa optimistically.

Cruz smiled and nodded quickly and gave the flowers to Rosa and left. While Rosa seemed nervous.

000

Rosa: I finally have a boyfriend! But why do I seem nervous you ask, I didn't tell him my dark secret... *starts rocking back and forth with a look of panic on her face*

000

Behind the mess hall.

Nero, Ava, Sting, and Brucie were sitting by the dumpster discussing who to vote off.

" Brucie," said Nero.

" Yes?"

" We should vote off Jasper,"

" W-why?" asked Sting partially shocked.

" He is too cheerful, he doesnt fight, and he isn't very useful," said Nero.

" Thats a good point, Nero tastes smart!" yelled Ava.

000

Nero: *just stares at camera*

000

Sting: This alliance is going well, but with Brucie as leader, this alliance will be short in the game...

000

Ava: I like Brucie, he is so nice! He also loves to take risks! Like me!

000

" CAMPERS, HEAD TO THE FLAGPOLE ASAP!" yelled Xerneus through the megaphone.

" Great, more torture," muttered Thorn under his breath.

" SHUT UP THORN!" Yelled Xerneus through the megaphone.

At the center of camp.

Everyone gathered around while the host have happy looks on their faces.

" They're happy... Something must be wrong," said Alice.

Mystic, who was standing next to Alice, backed away.

000

Mystic: Alice is a houndour... *starts to cry*

000

" Campers, for our amusement and for your happiness, the author let you have carepackages and dares," said Xerneus.

" FOURTH WALL!"

" Shut up!"

" Anyways, here are the packages," said Xerneus as a shadow cast over the contestants.

They looked up to see a huge plane that had boxes and letters in it.

" BOMBS AWAY!" yelled Registeel through a walkie talkie as 7 boxes and a letter fell on top of Willie, Lara, Rebecca, Cruz, Boner, Gale, Lynda, and Mystic.

" OMG, are you ok?" asked Lynda worriedly as she, Aurora, Chauncey, Rosa, Gracie, and Jeffery ran up to them.

" Willie, are you ok?" asked Aurora worriedly as Willie came out from under the box.

" I'm ok, nothing a little elbow grease won't fix," said Willie holding his arm.

Shadow got in between them, and glared at Willie.

000

Willie: Seriously!?

000

Boner walked up to his box and found a few gameboy games, and a gold necklacewith the design of a barnacle on it. He also found a note.

_From: Your bros, Jerry and Larry the binacle._

_Jerry: Hey bro, Larry and I are watching the show and you finally got a girl! Great job bro, and I found this at the bottom of the ocean an thought of you!_

_Larry: Love ya bro! That girl of yours is a keeper! I found these games on the shore of Undella bay and though of you!_

_Love ya!_

Boner took the necklace and put it around his neck, and tried out some of the new games.

Rebecca excitedly opened her package revealing a pie.

She then threw the pie at Registeel, the pie then exploded leaving tons of whipped cream on his face.

Everyone started to laugh while Registeel got a towel and wiped his face.

Willie took a look at his package and found a pendant with a lightning bolt on it, and found a note.

_From: Beth the vaporeon, and Cody the flareon._

_Hey bro, these are the best siblings in the world Cody and Beth to say congrats on finding a crush *wink* *wink* good luck bro._

Willie put on the pendant and looked at Aurora blushing.

000

Willie: Thanks guys, love ya.

000

Cruz walked up to his package and opened it revealing a video camera with a note taped to it.

_Play me._

Cruz turned on the camera revealing the inside of a worn out tree house, with a bronzong and a helioptile.

" Hey Cruz, I see that you are still in so we wanted to make this vid for you to encourage you!" yelled the Bronzong.

" Do your best Cruz, for Team Charity!" yelled the helioptile.

" For team Charity!" yelled the bronzong.

Cruz finished the video and put it in his cabin.

Lynda then opened her package revealing tons of candy. She then got excited and took the entire thing in her cabin, not bothering to read the note.

Gale opened her package revealing a note and some chocolates.

_From: Spines the cacturne._

_Gale, I am so sorry I dumped you. I do stupid things sometimes and I am veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrry sorry! Wil you take me back?_

Gale then rolled her eyes then threw the chocolates in the nearest trash can.

000

Gale: Really Spines? After what you did to me? I will never, in a million years forgive you!

000

Mystic opened her letter and read it.

_I will find you whether you like it or not!_

Mystic's eyes grew wide with fright.

Lara walked up to her package with Chauncey looking over her shoulder.

" Do you mind?" asked Lara angrily.

Chauncey then backed away.

Lara opened her package revealing a note and a stuffed teddiursa.

_From: Jacob the noivern_

_Hey little sis, I've seen what's going on and sorry about that swanna Chauncey, I can see how annoyed you are with her there, well good luck sis._

Lara then hugged the bear and put it on her pillow.

" Now for the dares," said Registeel. " First, Willie, flirt with Aurora,"

Willie smiled then started flirting with Aurora as she blushed.

Shadow then tried to use dark pulse then Registeel stopped him.

" The other dare is that you have to let Willie flirt with her and don't attack him," said Registeel.

Shadow then growled.

" Next dare, Boner has to battle Kai," said Xerneus.

Boner then came in front of Kai and put down his gameboy.

Suddenly, Kai opened his eyes and punched Boner in the stomach, used flamethrower on him, then threw him into the mess hall wall. Leaving a Boner shaped hole in the wall.

Everyone gasped while Flame's headphones dropped from his ears.

000

Flame: Wow... Just... Wow.

000

Alice: 2 words... Bad... *ss!

000

Seth: *rocking back and forth* That guy needs to leave!

000

" Alright, next dare is for Cruz, put a jelly donut in your hat and put it on," said Xerneus.

Cruz looked disgusted, but he then took a jelly donut, put it in his hat, then put on the hat. Jelly then poured out of the hat,covering half of Cruz's face.

" I hate you," said Cruz wiping the jelly off him.

" We know," said Registeel.

" Next, Jeffery, tell us what happened between you and your father," said Xerneus.

Jeffery seemed shocked, but he then cleared his throat and started speaking.

" My... MY DAD RAPED ME!" yelled Jeffery with tears in his eyes.

He then headed towards his cabin and went inside, sobbing.

Lara looked very sad.

000

Lara: I had no idea Jeffery got raped... I hope he can get over it soon...

000

" We then saved the best dares for last, Chauncey has to make out with Lara, who cannot struggle whatsoever," said Xerneus.

" WHAT!?" yelled Lara.

000

Lara: I would rather gauge my own eyes out then kiss her!

000

Before Lara could protest, Chauncey took her and kissed her forcefully.

Lara stayed there for 15 seconds before she couldn't breathe anymore, she then started struggling and tried to push Chauncey off of her, yet she held tight.

Lara then started screaming while muffled, while other campers seemed confused.

" Guys, I don't think she can breathe," said Brucie worried.

Ava then kicked Chauncey off her while doing a 360 spin in mid air.

" *gasp* Thank *gasp* You," said Lara before passing out.

" Get her to the infermary George," ordered Xerneus as the same Wooper came and put her on his head, and took her to the infarmary.

Everyone then glared at Chauncey.

" Chauncey, you nearly killed her!" yelled Reyna angrily.

" Sorry, I didnt know," said Chauncey ashamed.

" Anyways, here is your challenge, it is called fear facer, you need to face your biggest fear, and for each fear you face, you get a point, and if you chicken out, you get no point," said Regusteel.

" But we have one less player!" yelled Gale.

" That's why you get one extra point," said Xerneus.

TT: 1

BB: 0

MM: 0

" Ok, our first victims are... Jasper and Damon!" yelled Xerneus.

" What?" asked Damon nervously.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of a bush, impaling Victor in the chest, while he collapsed.

" VICTOR!" yelled Damon.

Jasper was rocking back and forth with his eye twitching.

" Xerneus," said Dakota. " What is Jasper's fear?"

" Death," said Xerneus.

000

Dakota: Well I guess that is normal, but he looks terrible...

000

BB: 1

TT: 1

MM: 1

" Alright, next is... Flame!" announced Xerneus.

" You have to stand up to this charizard," said Registeel as a charizard came out of the sky, glaring at Flame, who seemed petrified.

He then felt someone touch his shoulder.

He saw Alice.

" Don't be scared," said Alice smiling smugly.

Flame smiled back, then used flame wheel on the charizard, sending it to the ground in a one hit KO.

MM: 2

TT: 1

BB: 1

" Next are... Lynda, Gracie, and Croaker!" announced Registeel.

" Ok, Lynda, you love cake, so your challenge is for 10 seconds to not try to eat the cake," said Registeel, while he turned around he saw the cake was gone and there was Lynda with icing all over her mouth.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Lynda with her mouth full.

All the Talonflames glared at Lynda.

" Hey, Barbaracles, aren't you missing a player?" asked Registeel as the Barbaracles looked around.

" We're missing Lara?" asked Cruz.

In the Talonflames boys cabin.

Jeffery was sobbing into his pillow, while Lara came in the cabin.

" Jeffery, are you ok?" asked Lara.

" No," said Jeffery.

" Well, I came to make ya feel better," said Lara smiling.

" Really?"

" Yep,"

Jeffery got out of his bed and looked at Lara.

" I don't know what to say," said Jeffery.

" I understand," said Lara as she hugged him.

" No seriously from all that crying I nearly lost my voice,"

Lara giggled.

" You're funny,"

" Yeah?"

" Yeah,"

They looked at eachother, and they got closer, and closer, then the remaining space between their lips was gone and they kissed eachother passionately. They then started glowing.

Outside.

" Ok, enough looking, it's Gracie's turn," said Registeel.

Gracie then tried to protest, but when she tried to talk, no sound came out. She then covered her mouth quickly.

She then started screaming, waving her stubby arms frantically.

" What is wrong with her?" asked Gale.

" She is afraid of not being able to talk to others," said Xerneus.

She then went into a begging position and started crying.

" You fail," said Registeel as he pressed a button.

As he pressed the button, they heard the loudest scream ever, and it was from no other than, Gracie.

" PLEASE LET ME TALK AGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINN!" yelled Gracie.

She then covered her mouth and blushed as she realized she could talk again and saw that Cruz's ears were bleeding.

" Cruz are you ok?" asked Rosa worried.

" What?" asked Cruz as if he couldn't hear her.

" I said, are you ok!"

" What!?"

" ARE YOU OK?!"

" WHAT!?"

" *sigh* Is he going to be ok?" asked Rosa.

" We'll take him to the infarmary," said Registeel. " GEORGE! TIM!"

A Wooper and an oddish intern came and tried to guide Cruz to the medical tent.

000

Tim: I hate Registeel...

000

Cruz: WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYTHING!?

000

" Alright, Croaker, your job is not to freak out when I say these words," said Xerneus.

" Fine, douche," said Croaker.

" Hey everyone, did you know Croaker is secretly evil?" asked Registeel.

Everyone then glared at Croaker, who seemed shocked.

000

Croaker: I WILL DESTROY THAT LEGENDARY SON OF A B*TCH!

000

BB: 2

TT: 1

MM: 1

" Next we have... Rosa, Boner, Lara, and Jeffery!" yelled Xerneus as she looked around. "Where are Lara and Jeffery?"

" Right here," said Two voices.

Everyone turned around and saw Lara and Jeffery. But Lara seemed bigger, had red ears, and seemed to have a larger wingspan. While Jeffery was larger, had a bigger wingspan, and had no mare blue on him. While Chauncey was swooning over Lara.

000

Chauncey: SHE LOOKS SO HOT!

000

" What is it?" asked Jeffery.

" You have to join Lara, Rosa, and Boner in a challenge," said Registeel.

" Oh,"

" Ok, first is Boner!" announced Xerneus.

Boner then got out of the wall and walked next to Xerneus playing his gameboy.

" Your fear is losing your loved one," said Xerneus. " SPEAR!"

Suddenly, another spear came out of the bushes heading towards Gracie. But Boner was too fast and he got in the way of the spear, and it impaled him instead.

" Boner?" asked Gracie quietly sobbing.

" Ok, he failed, next is Rosa!" announced Registeel.

Xerneus uncovered Rosa's eyes so she could see the blood. Her eyes then turned red and she just started going berserk.

She took a hammer and smashed Registeel's 4-wheeler. Then she took the 4-wheeler and smashed the hammer.

000

Rosa: Oh no, my dark side came out...

000

Flame: What was that?

000

Registeel: ROSA YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT FOUR WHEELER!

000

" Ok, Rosa failed, Jeffery and Lara, survive this machine that Celebi and Chuchu lent us," said Xerneus as a huge machine was pushed by George.

Lara and Jeffery then seemed scared. Then, Xerneus turned to George.

" George you scare people," said Xerneus as the Wooper shot back an insult.

" Maybe it's the giant machine next to me!" yelled George.

" Nah, it's you," said Xerneus.

George then walked away, sulking.

" Ok, now survive this tornado machine to win your teams a point,"

" Tornado machine?" asked Jeffery scared.

" Yep," said Lara just as scared.

" Would you rather back out?" asked Xerneus.

Lara looked determined while Jeffery, not so much.

" No,"

" Yes,"

" Ok, Lara, just get in the machine and," started Xerneus. " Where did Lara go?" seeing that Lara was gone. All that's left was a note.

_I drop out._

_Signed,_ Lara.

" Ok so no point for either team," said Xerneus.

" Next is... Nero, Dakota, Ava, and Sting!" announced Registeel.

To be continued...

**Well, sorry for the delay. I have a bad memory...**

**Also, I have so many characters in this story that I have to do a 2 part challenge!**

**Will Croaker be voted off? Will Chauncey rape Lara? How will the next chapter turn out? Find out next time on Total... Pokemon... Armageddon!**


	9. Chapter 9 Emergency!

" Brucie, you're up first!"

" Oh no,"

Registeel then pulled out a megaphone.

" KYLE, STEVIE!" yelled Registeel through the megaphone as a wynaut intern came in pushing an aquarium filled with sharpedo as well as a mudkip eating some pie while pushing it. Rosa then said something.

" Hey, aren't you Kyle from TMI?"

" Why yes I am!" announced the mudkip finishing his pie.

Everyone then widened their eyes, except Victor, who came back to life and wasn't impressed, Kai, who didn't care, and Boner, who didn't notice Kyle.

" What are you doing here?" asked Reyna.

" I need the money for my mom, so I'm working as an intern," said Kyle.

" You know Xerneus won't actually pay you right?" asked Sting as Kyle widened his eyes.

" Oh, THEN I QUIT!" yelled Kyle as he threw pie in Registeel's face.

" Great... Another Rebecca," said Registeel clearly bored.

" I LIKE BOMBS!"

000

Rebecca: *throws pie at the camera*

000

Rebecca: *throws bomb at the camera*

000

Rebecca: *throws bomb pie at the camera*

000

" Brucie, you have to swim in this sharpedo tank for 10 seconds,"

Brucie then climbed up to the tank cautiously. He then cautiously tried to put his toe in it. When he finally put the tip of his toe in the water... CHOMP!

" AUGH!" yelled Brucie in fright as the sharpedo jumped out of the tank. Luckily, not chomping off his foot.

He then fell to the ground, twitching.

" Fail," said Xerneus laughing.

Ava then ran to Brucie trying to see if he was ok.

While Brucie wasn't really hurt, he just wanted Ava around him.

" Uh oh," said Registeel. " SAMPSON!"

A Throh intern came and used dynamic punch on Brucie's chest, hurting him very... veeeeeeeeeerrrrrry bad.

" CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" yelled Brucie in a high pitched squeal.

" He's fine," said Mystic in her usual depressed tone.

Sampson walked away while Ava walked up to the hosts.

" Ava, your challenge is to go to the library," said Xerneus.

Ava then ran into her cabin in fright.

" Well, that was weird,"

" Nero is next,"

Nero just looked creepy as ever.

000

Nero: *stares at camera*

000

A greninja then appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone, especially Nero, his eyes wide with fright.

" I see you still haven't became strong yet," said the greninja.

" Leave me alone dad," said Nero.

" You will be strong," said Nero's dad more menacingly.

" No, I don't want to," said Nero.

" YES YOU WILL!" yelled Nero's father as he used water pulse on Nero, badly hurting him.

" D-Dad, leave please," said Nero in pain.

" You will live up to the family!" yelled Nero's father as he used whirlpool on Nero.

This... Is when Nero finally snapped.

" I AM NOT FAMILY!" yelled Nero. " I AM NOT YOUR SON, I AM NOT AN ASSASSIN, AND YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT MY FATHER!"

Everyone was shocked that Nero has just said that to his own father. Then Nero started to glow, he got taller, his bubbles got larger, and he seemed more skinny.

" Wow, you're a frogadier," said Alice in awe.

" Big deal, you're still not strong enough," said Nero's dad.

Nero then used water pledge on his dad and his father was shot into the sky, heading for the city which was on the other side of the world.

Everyone was staring in awe, even Kai.

000

Flame: Remind me never to get him angry...

000

Mystic: *rocking back and forth* That was soooo scary.

000

Suddenly, a bronze and orange Yveltal crashed into the ground, just as Registeel was passing by... Exactly where the Yveltal hit...

" D*mn, are you ok?" Xerneus asked laughing.

" F*ck you and this Yveltal," said Registeel in his same bored expression.

" Sorry, I'm Granite, the new host," said the Yveltal.

" What?" asked Croaker.

" I'm the new host," said Granite more seriously.

Xerneus then teleported a file to under the name of this Yveltal and searchednon the file while it floated in midair.

" Aahh, I see you're a newbie just like Aerodash," said Xerneus as Granite nodded.

" Now you are being stalked by Lugia, you have cheated on 6 girlfriends, and have ticked off Mewtwo without dying 200 times," said Xerneus as she closed the file.

Everyone stood in awe.

000

Dakota: This guy can survive Mewtwo?!

000

Xerneus: You know, that Yveltal is sorta cute...

000

Granite: That Xerneus is HOT!

000

" Anyways, here is the score," said Granite.

Nothing appeared.

" What?" asked Registeel.

Suddenly, Granite's phone rang. He then picked it up cautiously.

" Hello?"

"..."

" Oh come on!"

"..."

" You're kidding!"

"..."

" Awwwww!"

"..."

" Fine, I'll break the news,"

He then hung up and had a look of panic on his face.

" What's wrong?" asked Ava who just came out of the cabin.

" THE MILLION DOLLARS HAS BEEN STOLEN, I REPEAT, THE MILLLION DOLLARS HAS BEEN STOLEN!" yelled Granite flying around in circles.

" WHAT!?" yelled Registeel running around with him.

" The million dollars was stolen?!" yelled Gale horrified.

" Hey guys, what's going on?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Cruz who could finally hear again.

" The million dollars was stolen!" yelled Xerneus.

Cruz then looked shocked and then fainted.

" Luckily, according to the producers, the million dollars is still on the island somewhere," said Granite finally calming down. " So you guys have to find it, consider this a new challenge!"

" Fine," said Brucie.

" The winning team will get a present for each contestant sent by your authors in the next chapter, and Egridos if you yell fourth wall I swear I will sue you for everything you've got!" yelled Registeel angrily.

" OK!" yelled Egridos from another island.

" Now go!" yelled Granite as everyone left for the million.

000

Seth: If I find the million dollars first, I can just take the money for myself!

000

With the Mienshaos.

Ava, Brucie, Nero, and Sting are staying behind so no one can see them planning.

" So, if we lose, who are we eliminating?" asked Sting.

" We agreed on Jasper!" yelled Ava.

" Oh yeah..."

With the Barbaracles.

Lara, Boner, and Gracie were walking together, with Chauncey following Lara, annoying her.

" Stop following me," said Lara annoyed.

" I know you like it baby," said Chauncey.

" No I don't," said Lara more menacingly.

Boner then got sick of the argument and used water pulse on Chauncey, sending her, far, far into the forest.

" Thanks," said Lara.

Boner just shrugged.

" He means your welcome," said Gracie with her nose in her book.

Willie then saw Damon following him.

" What?"

" Go ask her out," said Damon.

Willie turned to see Auroraand walked up to her.

" Aurora?" asked Willie.

Aurora turned to him and smiled.

" Why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Willie blushing.

Aurora then slowly and shyly walked towards Willie, and Willie ran up to her, he then accidentally tripped on a rock and fell on Aurora, accidentally locking lips.

000

Willie and Aurora: *making out*

000

With the Talonflames.

Lynda was walking around, as usual, looking for candy.

" Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy," she repeats quietly searching through the bushes. The then spots something that interests her.

A little green ball that seemed to be a chocolate covered thing.

" CANDY!" yelled Lynda as she dove for the green thing and bit it, causing a sound of pain to emerge.

" OW!" yelled a female voice as Lynda looked confused and looked through the bushes more and saw a snivy and just realized she bit on its vine.

She then took the vine out of her mouth and tried to start a conversation with the snivy.

" Hi, I'm Lynda and sorry for biting your vine, I thought it was candy," said Lynda sheepishly.

" It's ok," said the snivy. " I'm Kura, nice to meet you Lynda,"

" Wanna be friends!?" yelled Lynda excitedly.

" Sure," said Kura.

" Yay! I can't wait to tell my team!" yelled Lynda pulling the snivy along.

With the Mienshaos.

Jasper and Dakota were walking together, they then stopped when they heard rustling in the trees.

" What's that?" asked Jasper.

" I don't know," said Dakota.

Suddenly, a bunnelby fell from the tree, holding an apple tightly.

" Are you ok?" asked Dakota.

" Yep," said the bunnelby.

Suddenly, a buneary fell from the tree, staring at the bunnelby seductively.

" Help me," muttered the bunnelby scared.

" Come on Damien, it won't hurt," said the buneary seductively.

" Leave me alone!" yelled the bunnelby who seemed to be Damien.

" What's going on?" asked Jasper angrily.

" I'll tell you as I hold back this slut," said Damien as he held back the buneary.

Flashback.

A bunnelby was sitting in a tree, eating an apple. Though, unknown to him, he was being watched.

Then a buneary hopped out of a treehole and looked at the bunnelby excitedly.

" Who are you?" asked Damien.

" I'm Blair," said the buneary excitedly.

She then took out a binder and she opened it revealing a bunch of pictures of Damien. Hopping, sleeping, even sitting on the toilet!

" W-w-w-what is that?" asked Damien.

" This is you in each of these photos, I follow you, I locate you, I love you!" yelled Blair as if she were obsessed with the bunnelby.

" Well, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested," said Damien backing away slowly.

" Well, can we play a game first?" asked Blair.

" I do love games," said the bunnelby.

" Yay! This game is called, rape a little Damien," said Blair, sexually walking towards him and seductively licking her lips.

" I've never heard of that," said Damien.

Blair then tried to pounce on Damien, but he quickly moved out of the way, lost his footing on the branch, and fell down.

Flashback end.

" That's how I met you two and now I'm telling this story," said Damien as he is trying to push Blair off of him.

" Well, I'm sorry you have to deal with this girl here," said Jasper lifting Blair off of Damien.

" Ok, well in honor of you saving me from this psycho, I'd like to give you this," said Damien as he ran into a bush and pulled out a large metal briefcase.

" It's the million dollars!" yelled Dakota.

" It's a million dollars? I thought it was a really comfy bed,"

At the campgrounds.

Granite and Xerneus were blushing at eachother and Registeel was tapping his foot impatiently.

Suddenly, Dakota, Jasper, and Damien came towards the campgrounds, with Dakota holding the million dollars in her mouth.

" You found it!" yelled Granite.

" Yep," said Jasper.

The Talonflames came next plus Lynda and Kura, the Barbaracles, and finally the Mienshaos.

" Mienshaos, you are leaving tonight!" yelled Granite.

" Grrrrrr," growled Sting under her breath.

" Oh yeah, we also have some new competitors today!" yelled Xerneus.

" Who?" asked Lynda.

" Kura the snivy, and Damien the bunnelby!" announced Granite.

" Kura will be on the Talonflames, and Damien will be on the barbaracles!"

This immediatly excited Lynda, who then ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Lynda as she jumped up and down hugging Kura.

000

Kura: Lynda is very nice, but a bit too hyper!

000

At the campfire.

000

Nero: Jasper

000

Sting: Jasper

000

Brucie: Jasper

000

Ava: Jasper

000

Seth: *eating rare candies and evolves into nuzleaf* Wow, hehehe... *switches votes*

000

" Alrighty then, now, our final 2 are Sting and Nero," said Granite.

" But due to a rule that allows evolved campers to have immunity, sooooooooo, GOODBYE STING!" yelled Granite as he grabbed Sting, who was struggling, and strapped her to the rocket.

" Goodbye dude," said Registeel.

" I'M A GIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLL!" yelled Sting as she was launched off.

In the Mienshaos cabin.

Reyna was staying up, she couldn't sleep due to losing one of her friends.

**Wow, I can't believe what happened in this chapter and a big shout out to Leafeon51 for giving me Kura!**

**Sting: Review if you think I'm a girl!**


End file.
